


Fight with Words

by AndreyaWinchester



Series: Prince-Blocked [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Clarus Amicitia, Texting, Tooth Rotting Fluff, im dragging these out oops, seriously, this will be a 2 chapter ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: Ignis schedule finally clears up and he has more time to himself, and Regis insists he relax a little.





	1. Chapter 1

With Ignis’ schedule only being added too, him and Gladio hadn’t had time to go on another date for some time. They even had to put of Ignis coming over to the Amicitia household to cook. It had been a few months, but they still passed each other in the halls and talked. Occasionally, they’d exchange a quick kiss before hurrying off to where they were needed for the day. Most of their communicating was through text messages and the rare late night phone call.

 

In the course of those few months, Noctis had finished out middle school, just barely passing with low grades. Over the duration of his summer break, Ignis’ sole goal was preparing Noctis for high school and tutoring him in knowledge he’d learn his freshman year.

 

Noctis (Now 15) Had been moved into his own apartment. His rebelling behavior was convincing enough for Regis to relent to his wishes to ‘be his own person’ and live on his own away from the Citadel. He was old enough to do what he wanted.

 

Why Regis would allow the Prince to live in an apartment away from the citadel baffled many people. But Ignis didn’t question it. It was a matter between the King and Prince. No one else's business.

 

Things had been going rather well with Noctis living in his new apartment. Regis had sent Ignis over almost every day for the first month to check on Noctis. Not like Ignis wasn’t already going over a few times a week to tutor the other.

 

Once the first month ended Regis told Ignis he need not go over every day anymore. Just to go over to deliver groceries and to tutor him, and on those days check on him and go over any meetings that he had attended.

 

Ignis had graduated grad school at this point. He had finished all his classes and graduated. It as a relaxing feeling.

 

He found his schedule had opened up phenomenally. He had gone to the king and informed Regis that he had more openings in his schedule if he so wished for Ignis to take on any more tasks. The king explained that he hadn’t realized how overworked Ignis was, and was grateful Clarus had informed him of the fact. 

 

Ignis idly wondered how Clarus would know his work schedule, then it dawned on him that perhaps Gladio had said something to his father about his work load.

 

Ignis had hoped not, ,he wouldn’t want to bother Clarus or the king with such a thing. Honestly, his work load was not too much at all. He knew what he was taking on and really, he didn’t feel exhausted.

 

But the king assured that he wanted Ignis to take his free time and relax. Use it for himself. Regis would let him know if he needed Ignis for anything else.

 

So as he sat at his desk,  filling in his planner for the following week to find he had hours at a time to himself, he was baffled. What was he even going to do?

 

Ah, he could perhaps plan more dates with Gladiolus. Spend more time with his boyfriend that he hardly saw. It was weird, thinking that he had a boyfriend. 

 

He picked up his phone and texted Gladio.

 

To:  **Gladio**

[Sent: 6:47 pm]

I hope the evening is treating you well, Gladio.

 

He set his phone down and began to pencil things into his schedule. There was no reason he couldn’t pick up a few more practices in the training hall. He penciled in grocery shopping times for the Prince, when he’d gather his food and deliver it to his apartment and check on him. 

 

**_Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt_ **

 

From:  **Gladio**

[Received: 6: 51 pm]

I’m pretty good. Just finished a session in the training hall and getting ready to go shower. Whats up?

 

Ignis tried not to dwell on the fact the other was going to shower as he typed his reply.

 

To:  **Gladio**

[Sent: 6:52 pm]

It appears I have some free time in my schedule now that I’ve graduated and Noctis has moved into his own apartment. I was wondering if you would still be interested in having me over to cook dinner?

 

He fight away the nerves in his stomach. There was  no need to be nervous, they had had 3 dates now, and passed each other plenty of times in the hallway and even just spoken or hung out around the Citadel for a few minutes each day between duties.

 

Yet he was nervous. He cooked for the Prince all the time, yet never felt nerves like this about cooking a meal for someone. Gladio made him feel all new emotions that he thought would never pertain to him.

 

He had to admit, he liked it. But his duty was to the crown, and that came first. He always remained professional and proper.

 

**_Bzzt bzzt bzzt_ **

 

From:  **Gladio**

[Received: 7:03 pm]

You? Free time? Thank the Six for that miracle! I’d love to have ya over for dinner. I have no training sessions Thursday, so how about that evening? I’ll tell Jared to take the night off

 

Ignis didn’t bother to fight off the warm smile that crossed his face as he typed his reply.

 

To:  **Gladio**

[Sent: 7:05 pm]

Yes, it appears a certain shield to the king informed him I was being overworked so the king hasn’t given me any more tasks. I wonder how Clarus came into Knowledge of my work schedule

 

He sent that one with a smile before sending a second text

 

To:  **Gladio**

[Sent: 7:06 pm]

But I would love to come over and prepare a meal for you. If you don’t mind eating late, would you like me to come over at 5 to begin meal preparation? I have a tutoring session with Noctis, and although it ends at 4, I’m going to plan it runs overtime.

 

From:  **Gladio**

[Received: 7:05 pm]

Haha well, what can I say? I may have mentioned something at dinner about how much you work. But seriously Iggy, it was way too much for a sixteen year old. I’m glad you have a break now

 

From:  **Gladio**

[Received: 7:07 pm]

5 on Thursday sounds great! I’ll see ya then, if i don’t catch ya around the Citadel a few times first.

 

Ignis idly wondered if there was an undertone behind that.

 

From:  **Gladio**

[Received: 7:07 pm]

:* ;) 

 

Yeah, there was undertones. He smiled a bit as he sent his final text to the other.

 

To:  **Gladio**

[Sent: 7:08 pm] 

I’m sure we will run into each other as we do most days. But I’m preparing to retire for the night. I’m going to take a shower and finish my reports. Have a good night, Gladio.

 

From:  **Gladio**

[Received: 7:09pm]

You have a goodnight too, Iggy.

 

Ignis smiled as he pushed his chair back from his desk. He took off his glasses and set them on top of his papers and walked over to his bedside. 

 

He plugged his phone into it’s charger before making his way into his bathroom. He turned on the facet and adjusted the temperature before turning on the spray.

 

He stood back while his shower warmed up and discarded his clothes in  his hamper. He stepped into the spray and let out a contented sigh as he let the water run over him, relaxing his tense muscles.

 

He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he grabbed his shampoo, lathering the soap into his hair. For the first time in his teenage years, he was pursuing a relationship. It was strange to think, almost an abstract concept. But with all his free time now, he’d be sure to pencil time with Gladio into his schedule until his schedule filled with duties from the Royal family once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is nosy
> 
> Noctis gets in a fight at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got carried away with this one as well.... NO REGRETS!  
> I'm glad you guys are enjoying these! Feel free to suggest other dates Galdio and Ignis could go on, and ways that Noctis and/or Prompto could interrupt them unintentionally!

Thursday came around surprisingly quick and  Ignis wasn’t complaining. He is lesson with Noctis had run over late, having to lecture the boy on his newfound freedom at his apartment and to not take advantage of it, lest he be moved back into the citadel.

 

Ignis had swung by the grocery store on the way to the Amicitia manor, feeling something he could only speculate was nerves as he pulled up to the home. 

 

He sat in his car for a moment and just stared at the home. It was large in size. Obviously nothing compared to the Citadel, but for a home in Insomnia, it was large. There was a reason it was the Amicitia Manor.

 

He gathered his paper bag of ingredients and stepped out of his car, locking it before walking up to the door and knocking.

 

The door swung open and Ignis was prepared to be met with the sight of Gladio but instead he found himself glancing down at a pigtail haired girl who had answered.

 

“Oh! GLADIO! YOUR BOYFRIENDS HERE!” The girl called, and Ignis sputtered slightly, face heating.

 

“ _ Iris! _ “ Came the irritated voice of Gladio who appeared behind the girl. He yanked one of her ponytails playfully so she’d leave the doorway. “What have I told you about answering the door?”

 

“What? I saw it was Ignis, so I figured it was okay,” she pouted, sticking her tongue out. Gladio ruffled her hair, and the girl let out a squeak. 

 

“Go back to your homework, Iris. I’ll be in to help you in just a moment.”

 

“Okay Gladdy!” the younger Amicitia chirped before running off into the house.

 

“Sorry about her,” Gladio said, rubbing the back of his neck. Ignis chuckled softly, looking up at his boyfriend.

 

“No need to apologize at all. She’s done nothing wrong.” He spoke, stepping inside once Gladio opened the door to let him enter. He toed off his shoes and slipped into a pair of slippers before entering their home. 

 

He looked around as he stood in the entranceway to the sitting room. The home had a beautiful wood finish accented with brick walls. He glanced into the dining room and saw the long wooden table where the Amicitia family ate their meals. 

 

He idly wondered how often they were all home to enjoy a meal together.

 

He noticed the steps that lead upstairs, and another entryway that lead into the kitchen. 

 

“May I?” he asked, glancing towards the kitchen. Gladio laughed and clasped a gentle hand to Ignis’ back.

 

“Of course. Have at it, the kitchen is at your full disposal. It’s just Iris and I tonight, so don’t make too much.” he said, lightly pushing the other towards the kitchen.

 

Ignis chuckled and obliged, taking a few guided steps forward before he made his way into the kitchen, setting down his bag of groceries and looking around. The kitchen was amazing he had to admit. Again, nothing compared to the Citadel, but compared to his own apartment within the citadel, this was extravagant.

 

He got to work immediately, setting out his ingredients. He began to rummage through the cupboards for bowls, mixing tools and utensils. 

 

\--

 

About halfway through making the meal, Iris had managed to sneak past Gladio and entered the kitchen. Ignis didn’t mind, however.

 

“Whatcha making?” she asked, smelling the air. “Oooh it smells so good!!” she said, eyes seeming to light up at the promise of a good meal. Ignis felt flattered.

 

“You’ll just have to wait til supper to find out, now won’t you?” he asked, cracking an egg into a bowl. “However, if you’d like, would you mind helping me with dessert?”

 

Seeing her eyes light up even more made his heart light. He never had any siblings. The only younger child he knew was Noctis.

 

And to be honest, he was just closed up and bratty.

 

“Really?  _ I _ get to help you cook?” she grinned. She went over to the counter where Ignis was standing and stared at everything.

 

“Would you like to crack the last egg into the bowl then Mix it for me?” he asked, watching her nod. “Be mindful not to get any eggshells in the mix, Iris.” he spoke lightly, watching her crack the egg with determination on her face.

 

He smiled while she did that, and began to line the pan with cupcake papers. 

 

“Gladdy really likes you, ya know. That’s why you’re boyfriends,” came Iris’ matter-of-fact voice.

 

Ignis couldn’t help the sputter, but quickly covered it with a chuckle.

 

“Is that so? Well, I suppose its good that i really like him as well.” he said as he checked on the food in the oven. 

 

“He can be a big meany sometimes, But he’s really trying to impress you. So be nice to my big brother.” She said, stirring to her heart’s content.

 

“He can be a ‘big meany’ at times yes, but his heart is always in the right place.” Ignis spoke going over to inspect her handy work.

 

She turned to face him, a serious expression on her features. “Iggy, Don’t break my big brothers heart, Or you’ll have to deal with me!” she said, standing tall.

 

Ignis leaned down and held out his hand, pinky extended. “Iris, I promise I would never even imagine hurting your brothers heart.” He found it sweet that the young girl cared so much for her older brother. She looped her pinky in his and they shook on it.

 

“Iris, what did I tell you about bothering Ignis while h cooked?” Came Gladios irate voice from the doorway. They both turned to look at him leaning against the frame, arms crossed over his chest.

 

They both chuckled a bit. 

 

“Now now Gladio, be nice to her. She was helping me make desserts.” He said, pointing to the bowl that she had mixed. 

 

“Yeah, Gladdy! I’m helping Iggy cook. He likes my help!” She said, sticking her tongue out.

 

“Watch it Iris, Or your tongue will fall out!” Gladio teased. 

 

“Fight nice, children.” Ignis quipped as he grabbed the bowl and began to pour the batter into the tray.

 

“Hey,” Gladio grunted. Ignis chuckled. 

 

This was nice. It felt...Homey. Something Ignis hadn’t experienced in a very long time. Since he was young himself. He hadn’t been around a family like this in a long time.

 

The Royal family was farm from this close, unfortunately.

 

“Iris, why don’t you and Gladio go set the table for me? Dinner's almost ready.”

 

“You got it Iggy!” Iris said as she left the kitchen. Gladio lingered in the doorway.

 

“Don’t think I didn’t catch her harassing you.” Gladio said, walking over to Ignis. Ignis smiled softly as he slipped on oven mitts. 

 

“She wasn’t harassing me at all. She was just asking me to make a promise.” he said simply. “She really cares about you, Gladio.” He said as he reached into the oven and pulled out the hot container. 

 

He adjusted the temperature before slipping in the cupcakes.

 

“She likes to put her nose where it doesn’t belong,” he grumbled a bit, yet he was still smiling. He hovered beside Ignis as he set the food on the stove.

 

Ignis wanted to kiss him.

 

“I think her nose and heart are right in the correct place.” he said, slipping off the oven mitts and setting them on the counter as he grabbed a few herbs to sprinkle onto the souffle before him.

 

“What’d she tell you? You have me curious.”

 

“Ah ah ah, Now who has his nose where it doesn’t belong?” Ignis quipped, turning to grab another bowl to begin mixing icing. Gladio grunted softly and came over, a hesitant hand resting on Ignis’ hip as he turned him.

 

“Your sassy tonight,” he said, leaning down slightly.

 

“And your nosy,” and with that their lips met. It wasn’t like the one at the diner had been. It wasn’t as awkward or as rushed. This was slow and passionate, and Ignis leaned into the other as they kissed, not having a table to lean over this time.

 

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! GROSS!!” and with that they broke apart, Ignis turning rather quickly to continue cooking, pushing up his glasses as he did so. His face was heated, and he would bet it was disted a dark shade of pink.

 

“ **_IRIS_ ** ” Gladio groaned.

 

“Iggy told us BOTH to set the table! C’mon!” she said, sticking her tongue out again, squealing as Gladio came after her.

 

Ignis heard uncontrollable laughter from the girl in the dining room, and assumed Gladio had caught her and was tickling her.

 

He finished mixing the icing and took the souffle and set it on the table, returning to the kitchen to retrieve the side dishes of buttered brussel sprouts and dinner rolls. 

 

By the time he had everything on the table the Cupcakes were done. He got them out and gave them a few moments to cool before icing them.

 

Once he was done with them he brought them in to set on the table as well, and  noted that Gladio was on the phone with someone. He looked upset.

 

“He did  _ what _ ? No...I never would teach him something like that, Sir I’m sorry. Yes, of course. I’ll do so immediately. You too,” Gladio hung up his phone and looked irked and disappointed.

 

“Dun dun duuuun!”

 

“Iris, shut it.” Gladio sighed, running a hand over his short hair. 

 

“Bad news?” Ignis asked as he placed the tray of cupcakes on the table. Gladio turned to him with a frown.

 

“Crowned Brat Noctis decided it’d be cool to get in a fight at school today.” Gladio said. Ignis was actually startled by the words.

 

“Noctis? In a fight at school? I...I almost don’t believe that,”

 

“Yes, apparently some kid was picking on his ‘friend’ and Noctis ‘stood’ up for him by decking the kid.” Gladio grunted, glancing down at the food, then up at Ignis apologetically. 

 

“I never would’ve imagined Noctis to throw a punch,” Ignis murmured, meeting the other’s glance.

 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to make me a plate for latter, Iggy. I’m to go over to Noct’s apartment and lecture him. I oughta slap him upside the head is what I outta do.”

 

Ignis was honestly waiting for Iris to chime in with a comment, but she stayed silent. She respected Gladio’s duties. She really was a good kid.

 

“It’s alright Gladio. Our duties to the Prince are first and foremost” Ignis said with a smile. “I’ll enjoy supper with Iris until you return.”

  
Iris perked up, and Gladio sighed. “I’m really sorry, Ignis. I’ll make it up to ya later.” Ignis waved a dismissive hand.

 

“Gladiolus, honestly. It’s not that big o a deal. I’ll set aside a plate for you. Who knows?  Maybe it won’t take that long.” he said, watching gladio go over to the entryway and slip on his shoes and shrug ona  jacket. 

 

“Oh, I’m going to give him the lecture of a lifetime. He needs to learn to fight with words, not fists. He should know that, I've told him a thousand times over to never use his combat for his own personal gain." Gladio grunted. "I might be out awhile. Iris,” he turned to his sister. “After Ignis leaves, behave yourself. I I’m not back by 8, make sure you bathe and head to bed understand?” 

 

Iris nodded.

 

“Love you Gladdy!”

 

“Love you too, Kid.” he said with a fond smile, glancing up at Ignis before leaving the home.

 

Ignis shook his head, smile evident as he sat down to eat with the young Amicitia. 

 

How many dates did Noctis plan on unintentionally interrupting? Ignis began to wonder.

 


End file.
